


On Servitude

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: A day in the life of the King and his shield. For Kinktober day 12. Prompt used: pet play. Companion fic toSynchrony





	On Servitude

“Gladio, draw me a bath.”

The command rang from the adjacent room. Gladio arose from his still and peaceful position upon his bed cushion and crawled through the doorway - toward his King. He found him standing in the center of the sprawling living room.

“You may rise.”

Gladio complied.

“Please infuse the water with that oil that I like. You may go.”

“Yes, my liege.” Gladio padded past Noctis and toward the master bathroom. Noct turned to watch him. His pet was devoid of all clothing, and faint splotchy bruises peppered his backside - faded remnants from a punishment now past.

Gladio silently approached the deluxe bath tub and inserted the rubber plug into the drain. He bent and turned the faucet handles, adjusting and testing the water with his fingers until it reached the specific lukewarm temperature that he knew his King preferred. Once satisfied, he flipped the switch that turned on the jacuzzi jets. He then walked over to one of the cabinets that were flush with the wall, opened it, and retrieved a bottle of oil. He padded back to the tub and trickled some of the scented emollient into the water. The bathroom suddenly took on the salty and rich scent of the sea.

“Your bath is ready, my King.”

Footsteps suddenly sounded as Noct made the transition from carpet to tile, joining Gladio in the bathroom. He briefly regarded the prepared bath and nodded his head. He seated himself upon a nearby chair. “Undress me.”

Gladio moved fluidly, gliding himself to his knees in front of his King. His large hands gently grasped a cushy velvet slipper, eased it off, and then the other, fingertips lovingly grazing his liege’s ankles. Noct held his arms above his head and his pet rose and removed his shirt. He then stood and Gladio deftly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with care. Gladio retreated to the corner to neatly fold the articles of clothing and place them atop the counter where the sinks lie. The King lowered himself into the bathtub, sighing in comfort.

“Come, sit by me. I want to pet you. On your hands and knees.”

Gladio sank toward the cold hard floor and crawled over to his master. He knelt by the side of the bathtub, right where he knew his King could reach him best. He turned his head away from him, awaiting his touch. It at last came several minutes later after Noct had splashed about idly, cleaning himself off. Gladio nearly melted at the sensation of it.

“You were good today, my pet.”

Noct uttered the praise sincerely, running his fingers through Gladio’s hair. “I may decide to unlock you tonight.”

~

Fully adorned in Crownsguard finery, Gladio accompanied his besuited King as they made their rounds through the maze of citadel hallways, always maintaining one pace behind him. A thin leather leash trailed from the interior of his robes and ended in Noct’s hand. It was fairly discreet, but everyone in the citadel was aware of the special bond between the King and his shield, and knew not to question the long-standing custom.

Gladio walked upright during these outings but the leash attached to the metal cock cage beneath his heavy robes was a constant reminder of his servitude. He walked through the halls proud of his King and content with their arrangement. No one ever attempted to come between them, as they knew the two were bound to one another - even carnally. Noct tugged lightly on the leash.

They entered the meeting hall and the King seated himself at the far end of the long wooden discussion table. His shield knelt beside him in silent reverence.

~

“You will sleep in my bed tonight,” the King directed as he approached the bedroom with Gladio in tow. He lightly tugged the leash that was attached to Gladio’s cock cage, looking pleased as his pet crawled faster to keep up. Normally, he slept on a separate bed set down on the floor at the foot of the King’s, but on occasion he was allowed to slumber upon the same mattress as his eminence.

“Thank you, my Lord.”

Sleeping upon the King’s bed sometimes meant that sexual favors of one type or another would be initiated, but other times it was merely for the comfort. Gladio never knew ahead of time which it would be, but accepted any and all that his King expected of him without complaint.

“Up.”

Gladio clambered atop the bed and remained on his hands and knees until given further orders.

“Good boy.”

Noct briefly caressed his pet’s handsome buttocks and retrieved a small key from his pocket. He used it to unlock the cage that encompassed Gladio’s cock. Only he, the King, was the sole possessor of his shield’s mind and body. Several days have past since the last time he was let free.

“Get hard for me.”


End file.
